Radios are pervasive in today's technology environment. In addition to conventional broadcast radio receivers, radio receiver and transmitter technology can be combined into a transceiver. Such transceivers are implemented throughout today's consumer products including cellular telephones, portable computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, personal media players and so forth. In addition, short-range wireless transceivers such as in accordance with various short-range wireless specifications provide receive and transmit functionality for many types of consumer, industrial, scientific and medical devices.
With advances in semiconductor technology, an entire transceiver can be incorporated into a single semiconductor die. Although such single-chip transceivers can be of benefit for incorporation into various systems, there can also be difficulties during manufacturing and testing. As an example, because of the amount of circuitry present in a single-chip transceivers, many tests and measurements may be required to qualify a fabricated device. In addition, to perform certain testing, additional and expensive and complicated external equipment is needed.